Cable assemblies can be used to electrically connect one electrical component to another electrical component. For instance, electrical cables can extend from an electrical component at a first end, and can be mounted to a printed circuit board at a second end. Conventional shielded electrical cables typically include at least one electrical conductor surrounded by an electrical insulator, and an electrically conductive ground jacket that surrounds the electrical insulator. An exterior electrically insulative layer surrounds both the electrical insulator and an electrically conductive drain wire that extends out from the ground jacket. A portion of the electrical insulator and the electrically insulative layer can be removed from the second end such that the electrical conductor and the drain wire are configured to be mounted to the printed circuit board.